supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (Light and Dark)
Zeus, also known as Jupiter (roman name), is the chief pagan deity of the Greek pantheon and King Olympus. He is the older brother of Poseidon and Hades. He is the god of the sky and thunder. He was corrupted by the Darkness, due to this he want to ruler the world, but was stopped by Prometheus, so in return, he curse him, so that he would die every day, and then resurrect physically healed so the curse would continue. He was killed by Prometheus with one of Artemis's arrows. He was later resurrected by the Light and purified of the Darkness' corruption. However, he was corrupted again, this time by Kronos. In Light and Dark: Bloodlines, Zeus, along with Poseidon and Hades, are corrupted by their father Kronos, but Dorian is able to remove the corruption with the help of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and Hercules In ''Light and Dark'', Zeus aids the Winchesters in stopping Atlas from releasing all the Titans, then later in the season 2 finale, Zeus and the other 11 Olympians aid the Winchesters and their allIies in the final battle against the four Archdemons and their forces. He also kills Revan with his electrokinesis after a brief fight. Background Light and Dark Season 2 Season 3 Powers and Abilities As a god, Zeus possessed several abilities common to his kind, however as the King of the Olympian gods, he was very powerful, more so than most pagan gods. *'Immortality' - Zeus is over 6,000 years old and retains the appearance and health of a middle-aged man. He has an infinite lifespan and is not subject to old age. *'Super Strength' - As head god among the Olympians, Zeus was stronger than average, he brutally beat Adam Frankenstein with his bare hands almost to the point of unconsciousness. *'Telekinesis' - He seemed very proficient at this, as he tortured, overpowered, and moved Edward Hyde using this power with little to no effort. *'Invulnerability' - Zeus is not subject to disease or any other natural causes of death. *'Electrokinesis' - Zeus had the ability to generate lightning bolts. *'Cursing' - He was able to curse Prometheus so that he would die every day, and then resurrect physically healed so the curse would continue. The curse could also be inherited by Prometheus' offspring. Consequently, he was also capable of lifting the same curse. However, the curse was tied to Zeus being alive and was broken by his death *'Atomkinesis' - Zeus has control over the weather to an equal degree as his brother, Poseidon. *'Precognition' - Zeus has limited precognitive abilities, and in ancient times was the patron of an oracle at Dodona, through which he delivered prophesies. These abilities enabled Zeus, at the time of the Trojan War, to "remember" the Asgard-Olympus war which had occurred centuries afterwards. Weaknesses Trapping *'Symbol of Infinity' - The Symbol of Infinity can imprison Olympians. Killing *'A Wooden Stake' - A piece of wood specifically made from a tree struck by lightning can kill him. *'Divine Weaponry' - Pagan gods weapons can kill him. Equipment *'Master Bolt' - It is the symbol of Zeus' power, which all other lightning bolts are patterned after. It is the first and most powerful weapon that the Elder Cyclopes made for the Olympian gods. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Minor Villains Category:Alive Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 1 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Villains (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Rulers